HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: The DEAD According To I
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: A sidefic based on acidic.wrath's 'Stories of the dead' series; not all survivors of a Zombie or an outbreak involving 'Them' have good intentions on how they survive. Loki here is proof.  This fic i warn is planned to be DARK!
1. Pre Mission

**Hey there guys! I would first like to mention that the following work of fiction is a based event around acidicwrath's fic series HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: Stories of the dead; based on the anime and manga Highschool Of The Dead. This fic is not integral to understanding the plot of his series and the upcoming arcs. But it is best you read this after reading his Peru arc (Which I'm told he'll be working on after the festive season) since the main character is set to be a reoccurring character from the Peru Arc onwards. This fic is based on the events he himself undergoes and is written through his perspective, therefore most of this fic may or may not make sense. Especially since the chapters though chronologically in order take place days and even weeks apart from one another, even making references to the characters in Stories of the dead also. Please also note that neither i or acidicwrath himself own the rights to the Highschool of the Dead (Abbreviated as HSOTD occasionally) and make no profit from the works of fiction that we make as fans of said series.**

**And one last thing: This fic is DARK and I mean DARK due to Loki's nature, so heads up to those of you who are easily offended; press the Back button on your browser. But for everyone else; especially fans of acidicwrath's work: hope you enjoy!**

**HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: The DEAD According To I**

**By Phoenix Helix**

PRE-MISSION

"Welcome to yer room for the night, psycho boy!" one of the four guards grunted with a imposing laugh as he shoved me hard into the dilapidated cell without even removing my handcuffs making me fall on my back.

"You're a loooong way from home" he laughed as the cell door was shut and locked.

"Loki huh, what kinda shitty names that?" a second guard questioned as he looked in a notepad "Says you're a well wanted man, Thirteen charges of murder Twenty charges of BBH, two assassinations, A single charge of attempted assassination, sixteen charges of breaking and entering, fifty-nine charges of harbouring illegal weapons, thirty eight charges of identity fraud and escaped twice from one of the US's max security penitentiaries… well haven't you been a busy lad?"

"Don't think you'll be getting any due process or even a trial here" the shortest of the four chuckled "This aint your United Kingdom or your beloved US of A. I hope for your sake when you're up against the wall, Hugo wont be hammered to shit …. Not like the last guy, took him twelve tries to shoot him in the head"

"Nice chat up line" I muttered as I managed to sit up and look at the leering prison guards with the slightest impression of a grin. "I'd use it on the next whore I pick up from off the street if I were you"

"You little…" the short guard spat as he grabbed the keys from the first guard, unlocked the cell door and delivered his left boot to my gut.

Pff. I'd only just been on my feet for five minutes when I'd entered this shithole before these 'gentlemen' knocked them right from under me and gave me a good 'do over'. And from the fever this little twat was now putting in kicking my guts out for the second time in the past hour, I must've struck a nerve… oh dear. He finally stopped before straightening up his uniform and left the cell, leaving behind a huge dose of pain and a sense of achievement however small for me. If only they gave trophies for pissing off corrupt prison guards like they would in some computer game…

"WOOOO!" a fellow inmate cheered as I managed to get up for the second time, overlooking the sting my guts were too willing to keep me aware of.

"Dead man walking but still talking big!" another shouted out in Spanish. The wing kept jeering but I drowned them out as I surveyed the cell, for any signs of a way out. At least at the moment I could convey to you that prisons in Mexico… were pretty much the pits.

Hell of a way to spend my 'last night'; in a cell in some run down part of a lousy country, all because the dumbfuck that was my client had me working on wrong information. Assassinating the CEO of a major company conglomerate rakes in 8.5 Mill easy and doesn't take much effort at all. But when the fella was meant to reach the point where I'd pull the trigger on him it was supposed to be crowded; the place was as crowded as a desert! And by the time I was about to abort the fucking cops were on me like a piece of meat! I swear that when I get out of this place, my latest client better do himself in before I give him the slow and hard goodbye; my personal speciality.

I'd sleep well tonight with that in mind as I plotted my escape in the morning.

I awoke just before dawn to the sound of gunfire and screams and the smell of fire burning savagely, coming from the courtyard of the prison and from what I could imagine, outside it as well. While the window of my cell was too small to see much outside, the smell and sounds pretty much told me that something was happening, and by something I mean epically. The whole wing was in uproar, just as I imagine the whole building was, I heard several of the inmates plot together to make a riot and attempt a Jailbreak. Not a bad idea, too bad they were too busy arguing amongst themselves; they'd never get anywhere. My attention then turned from the window to the door into the wing where three guards came rushing in; pistols in hand and covered in blood.

"DIABLOS!" one of them screamed as he clutched his left arm feebly, attempting to stop what I could see was a bite mark; a big one, as if something had sank its teeth deep into his flesh and seemingly tried to ripped it from him.

"We've gotta stay calm!" the short guard from yesterday yelled as sweat profusely dripped down his face.

"CALM?" another guard screamed as he waved his free hand above his head "Those THINGS already killed ten of the others! Bullets don't even stop em! HOW CAN WE STAY CALM!"

As bizarre as what they were saying, as contagious was their fear which was already spreading anxiety into the minds of the other prisoners, I sat and watched amused as the whole charade played out.

"Hey, what's going on out there!" one of the prisoners yelled out and was accompanied with the questions of pretty much everyone in the wing.

"YEAH! WHATS WITH THE BLOOD!"

"Looks like the cops finally got their asses handed to em!"

The short guard turned on his heels "SHUT UP!" he roared with undoubting horror in his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at his dismay.

"Tell us whats going on out there!" a muscle bound prisoner yelled back only to drop dead as a bullet ringed through the room and into his skull.

"Well, that happened." I mused silently to myself.

"Anyone else got something to say!" the guard screamed as he brandished his pistol like a madman.

"S.s.…" the guard who was clutching his arm horsely whispered before suddenly falling to his knees and coughed up an astounding amount of blood before hitting the ground dead.

"Tavis!" the other guard yelled as he rushed over and rolled over the body of his now dead co-worker. "Jesus… the bite wasn't even…ARGH!" his sentence was cut off as 'Tavis' suddenly lurched forward and bit deep into the guards neck sending blood splattering all over the floor.

"TA! Ge off! ARRGug….." the guard managed to shout out as he flailed crazily under the somehow revived 'Tavis's grip before finally dying also. I couldn't help but to head over and press my head against the bars of my cell door to watch the morbidity of 'Tavis' 'Eating' his now dead co-worker with a savage hunger down below.

"Marco…" the short guard trembled as his pistol fell from his hands.

"Oh….my GOD!" in less then a heartbeat, the whole wing's anxiety suddenly became full blown pandemonium; every inhabitant of a cell were yelling and screaming and several were banging against the cell door bars. My 'friend' the short guard didn't seem to be any bit helpful, he simply turned and ran towards the door to get away.

What a mistake that turned out to be.

The moment he unlocked and opened the door, the guard was overran with reanimated bodies; convict and guard alike, their faces and bodies depicting signs of advanced withering decay and their expressions showing naught but unquenchable hunger. The wing's panic and horror escalated as more of Them poured into the room followed by the horrific symphony of blood curdling screams compliments of my 'friend' as I imagined him being eaten alive. Those of Them that weren't occupied with the feast were very much taking interest in the nearest cells, drawn in by the noise my neighbours were making. I stood mesmerised as I watched a handful of Them press against a cell opposite me until the bars snapped under the weight. The unlucky inhabitant's screams were soon followed by the subtle silence of them and the replacement of a sickening slurping that came from the cannibalisc corpses that now flooded them.

"NO! PLEASE! GET AWAY! NOO!" I heard the cell next to mine give way and once again, the unmistakable cacophony of feasting replaced the frantic screams of the inhabitant. And while this was what I could only imagine to be hell come to earth; I didn't scream, I wasn't panicking, hardly felt any sympathy for those that had succumb to Their hunger, I saw no point for it. I simply sat back down in the middle of my cell and closed my eyes, to await the inevitable.

Why wasn't I hearing the door of my cell collapsing? Why wasn't I feeling the unspeakable agony of my flesh being ripped from my body as my blood filled my mouth before it too was consumed, bringing me to the precipice of death before I finally took the plunge? I opened my eyes; not one of Them was pressing against my cell door, instead They passed by as if my cell was never there. These Cannibal Corpses clearly had consuming flesh on their minds, and here I was trapped in a cell that they were passing by that they could so easily overtake like the others. Why was I so different? Why was I spared? My answer soon came as another of the spared cells showed life in the form of another convict who pressed his head against the door.

"…They're not after me…" he called over, speaking Spanish with a glint of happiness in his eyes from what I could tell; but that too turned into horror as several of Them suddenly turned, staggered to the door of his cell and the same drama unfolded. He'd spoken too soon… My attention soon turned to another of Them; another guard, his face showing bone in places pressed against the railing opposite my cell before his momentum sent him hurtling to the floor below, I walked over quietly and I saw more of Them walk over to where It had landed.

Finally; I understood. They weren't being selective of Their victims; They were completely blind and relying solely upon their hearing. While I didn't understand biology thoroughly, I had read once before that upon death the nerves in the human body decayed the quickest and the most delicate being those in the eye. I soon deduced whatever was causing Them to revive also accelerated to a degree the state of decay on the body. While they couldn't feel any pain, or pretty much anything for that matter, they were harmless to something that wasn't making a sound. But this knowledge was pointless to someone like me in the predicament I was in; so long as I wasn't making enough noise to be noticed, I was able to avoid becoming a morsel for a walking corpse. But without a miracle, I was more or less stranded in a cell in a prison overrun by Them.

I growled under my breath then noticed something just outside the cell door that was more or less a blessing; the guard that had blindly fallen to his second death had dropped the keys not only to the cell, but hopefully the handcuffs that clung somewhat affectionately to my wrists. I quietly walked over and grabbed them through the gap in the bars. After a brief struggle; my hands were free and shortly after so was I. Celebrations would have to wait; I was still stranded in what I like to call hell, and everyone in it wanted me dead and served.

**Next Chapter: The Mission to Escape Begins…**


	2. Mission One

**MISSION ONE**

Objectives. If I was going to survive this nightmare, I would need to give myself goals to reach in order to do so and so mentally for my first 'Mission' I gave myself something basic and easy; I would need the means to defend myself in case of the worst case scenario and I was trapped. If They weren't as big in number -though this most least likely- I wouldn't want to attract too much attention. And in the prison clothing I was made to wear; I'd definitely attract the wrong kind. Of course escaping this place was my prime objective and along the way I could perhaps find a quick means of dealing with Them. Lastly; from the looks of things; They created others of Them by biting, so that would obvious to avoid.

1. Procure a weapon

2. Re-acquire clothing

3. Escape the prison by any means

4. Find a swift means of killing Them

5. Don't Get Bit

It would take all my instincts and smarts to survive this, one thing I learned about was distractions, I picked up an Iron Bar that had been part of a door to one of the cells before its collapse and quickly threw it in the opposite direction to the main door then quickly and quietly slid down the staircase railing just as the bar landed with a loud clang. Almost all of Them in the room were attracted by the sound and while They eagerly prowled for their next meal I slipped through the main door and escaped into the main hall.

Blood is the life of all things, I once read and here in this hall I saw how 'Life' was splattered all over the wall as if thrown from a paint can. Again I was in the presence of Them, but they were preoccupied with some unfortunate victims in the form of the guards. In life these convicts must of vowed to bring unspeakable pain to these now dead 'law abiding men' in death they did just that. I left them be and made my way to the Storage Room.

I was in luck; I found that my belongings with the exception of my trusty handgun, bullets and silencer had been just thrown in a pile. I wouldn't complain though as I quickly stripped out of the prison clothes and into my faded black pants and sneakers along with my vest top, leather gloves and black hoodie which I was quick to zip and pull the hood up. Finishing off I quickly grabbed my rucksack finding it been emptied of all things the cops thought classed as evidence -like this place cared for evidence or not- and slipped it on my shoulders. I was about to leave when I noticed a half face mask that covered the face up to the tip of the nose made of what looked like polished steel. I quickly pocketed it; for souvenir purposes.

I made my way past the hordes of Them and rolled my eyes as yet another victim succumbed to their hunger, and died in his vain attempt of reaching out to me; hoping I'd save him. 'In times like these, survival is your own responsibility.' I thought to myself as I dodged another three of Them and slipped into the Evidence Room when I felt a gun barrel press against my temple.

"Talk." I heard my new company order.

"Pick a topic." I replied dryly then heard the sigh of relief from my would be killer.

"Praise Maria…" the guy replied in a quiet voice "Names Verne and these are…" I walked past him and three other convicts -who all looked like they'd only just left their teens- that must've escaped the slaughter and headed to the cupboards; opening them up I found my effects.

"Yeah man, we're holding up in here" Verne continued as I completely blanked him and equipped my pistol with its silencer along with a full clip. "You're welcome to stay if you…"

"Thanks. But no thanks" I finally replied coolly; picking up a Machete from the cupboard before walking to the door "I don't do the whole 'Hold up till rescue thing'"

"Yeah! Then what the fuck you gonna do then huh?" one of the convicts asked tartly "Less you've lost your mind, there's Zombies out there!"

"I'm getting out, that's what I'm doing." I responded in the same tone as before.

"Against Zombies?"

"They're blind and your shouts are only gonna attract them, so keep bitching if you want to end up as someone else's snack." I retorted with a tone of finality and opened the door to leave.

"I'm coming with you" the thinnest of the four convicts spoke up and headed over to me.

"I don't do the mutual teamwork either kid." I responded tiresomely

"I can look out for myself thanks." he huffed indignantly "Names Gabriel"

Whoever this kid was; there was no changing his mind. "Fine" I nodded "There's only one way we do this though; Mine. You get left behind, then don't expect me to come saving you." Gabriel simply smirked in response then motioned to the others who quickly got to their feet and followed.

Halfway down the hallway we found ourselves blocked off by a horde of them, too many to risk avoiding especially in a group. I turned to motion to the others to turn around but just as we were about to, the convict who had started shouting in the evidence room stomped forward towards the horde; pointed his MK-47 and shouted "DING DOOONG MOTHER FUCKER! DING DOOOONG!" the others turned to look at him in horror as he began laughing manically despite Them advancing towards him, ignoring the bullets piercing their decaying bodies. The others faces soon turned to mine as I turned quietly and soon his laughs became screeches of agony as my Machete cleaved his left arm. "Ding Dong. Dinners Served." I sighed and walked towards a flight of stairs while flicking off drops of blood from the blade, the others hesitantly followed as They collapsed on top of the loudmouth screaming.

"Did you really have to do that?" Verne whispered venomously to me as I walked quietly in front.

"He was too much a liability, plus I hate loudmouthed dicks." I replied and hacked the head off a rouge of Them as it got too close. "Hmm decapitation works… perhaps a bullet to the head…." I mused.

"Jesus! Even so you didn't have to KILL HIM!" Verne snapped and pointed the gun at my head. "Who's to say I don't kill you now!" the older of the group growled and cocked the hammer of his revolver.

"Who's to say?" I asked calmly and looked over his shoulder "How about Them?" Verne turned just in time as two of Them suddenly emerged from the T junction of the third floor stairway and grabbed him by the shoulders

"HELP ME!" he screamed as he was pressed against the wall, causing me to simply raise a brow before walking away as the newly reoccurring slurping sound echoed through the hallway.

"You bastard!" the last convict yelled at me before rushing off to try and save the doomed fella. For a group that had managed to somehow survive being eaten and turned in the first encounter, they sure hadn't a shred of common sense.

"Carlos!" Gabriel called out before turning to run after me as I made my way to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Damnit!" Gabriel finally caught up with me as I opened the door to the roof to be embraced in the faint light of the rising sun, I quickly shut and locked it with the key that had been left in the door, "Why'd you let them die like that?"

"Did I say you guys HAD to come with me?" I sighed and walked over to the nearby railing, and it was there I saw the scale of all that had happened. "Looks like the whole city's gone the way of Them" I commented and took a quick moment to grab a nearby rag to wipe off the remaining blood on my machete. "With the rate it took over this place, wouldn't surprise me if both the North and South US'll be affected by whatever's causing this within a week or so, if not already."

"My family's…" Gabriel swallowed and fell to his knees just as a nearby gas station went up in a ball of flames, the screams of both the living and the dead filled the air. "I wonder if they're still alive…"

"Who knows" I muttered then threw the rag over the roof.

"I'll find em…" the kid nodded with an assured gaze as he stood up and leaned on the railing just as I walked away. "…Y'know you're probably not as bad as you say… Hey, you never told me your name…WHAA?"

I never heard the last of what that kid had to say due to him somehow been 'pushed' over the railing to his untimely death, I've never really given a shit about those sort of semantics. Life to me has always been a game and as I made my way to a wire with a hookline harness in my hand from my rucksack I realised. The game, has only just begun…

MISSION COMPLETE!

**Yes, I realise these chapters or 'Missions' as ive dubbed them are pretty short, but thats mostly because this fic is based on small incidents that occur during Loki's time in the Outbreak. I would also like to announce that the uploading of chapters MAY be slow and divided as i plan out his travels. and from here out you'll notice the huge gap between periods of time and his location. Think of this fic as the HUNK scenario to the MAIN scenario that is 's planning.**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading so far viewers! You dont get many evil protagonists in fics involving Them now do ya? :P Peace out guys and i'll see you next time!**


End file.
